


sometimes

by sangriawine



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Hizzie - Freeform, Mentions of Mental Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangriawine/pseuds/sangriawine
Summary: a scene i wish we got. this is what i imagine could’ve given lizzie the confidence to stand up to josie the way she did in 1x15.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	sometimes

You seriously still don’t get it. This isn’t about needing space. This is about every waking moment of my life being suffocated by you.

Those words echoed in Lizzies mind. Suffocated. Did Josie really feel that way about her? Lizzie couldn’t get the words out of her head. Just as she thought the tears were going to slow down, Hope walked in.

Lizzie didn’t need this. She didn’t need her pity. She just wanted to cry herself into what she hoped would be a long and deep sleep. “Hope, I really don’t need one of your famous speeches right now, okay?”

“I wasn’t gonna say anything. Well, I was. But only to ask if you were okay. After talking to Josie, I figured you’d be...well, anything but happy.” Hope slowly made her way to the foot of Lizzies bed and took a seat.

Lizzie sniffled before asking, “Do you think I’m a burden? I mean, we’ve been friends again for like two days and I can already tell that I’m annoying you.”

Hopes heart broke a little. She hated seeing Lizzie like this. “You haven’t been annoying me. Landon has. Josie too, weirdly. If anything, you’re the only person who hasn’t annoyed me or made me want to wolf out. You’re not a burden. Why would you even ask me that?”

For the first time since Hope entered her room, Lizzie lifted her head to look at the tribrid. “Well, I’m not surprised that the walking KFC menu is annoying you. But um..it’s just something that Josie said. It’s not a big deal.”

Hope smiled and let out a quiet laugh at Lizzies joke. “You’re sitting on your bed and crying your eyes out with a pint of Moose Tracks in your lap. It’s obviously a big deal.”

Lizzie sat in thought. It took her about two minutes to even speak. “It’s Josie. It’s just that she—she said that every waking moment of her life has been suffocated by me. I know she’s mad about Penelope but, I just can’t believe she’d say that to me.”

Not a second later Hope spoke up, “I can.”

“Wait, what? I thought you were friends.”

“We are. Or we were. I’m not sure where we stand after our conversation earlier. She was pretty...what’s the right word? Rude.” Hope let out a dry laugh. 

Lizzies eyes widened, “Oh. That’s uh..”

“Yeah.”

“What did she say?” Lizzie asked.

“That’s probably not a good idea Lizzie. The things she was saying weren’t exactly nice.”

Lizzie placed her hand on top of Hopes. “Hope, I wanna know. It’s okay. I don’t think I could cry anymore anyway.”

“Um, okay. Well, she basically blamed your panic attack earlier on you. She said you did it to yourself.”

Oh, Lizzie thought. “Right. Cause having panic attacks is so much fun.”

“Yeah, that’s basically what I said to her. Then she made some jab about you not taking your medication and said that the only way your relationship with her will change is if she lets you crash. I don’t think I could’ve lasted much longer without saying something I’d probably regret, so I left.” 

“Wow. I should be surprised but I’m kind of not? She’s never understood me or my disorder. Letting me take care of my episodes by myself won’t fix our relationship, she should know that. Bipolar Disorder isn’t something that’s just gonna go away because she doesn’t wanna help me deal with it.” Lizzie sighed, she never thought her sister could say such awful things about her.

“You’re right. Have you told Josie any of this?”

Lizzie laughed, “Yeah right. Besides, I didn’t think she actually thought that way about me. I just assumed she’d always be there for me. Guess I was wrong.”

“If it’s any consolation, I’ll always be there for you.” Hope squeezed Lizzies hand and smiled.

Lizzie beamed, “Sounds a bit weird coming from you. But thank you, Hope. I can’t express how much that means to me.”


End file.
